


find the champagne and the orgies

by guineapiggie



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, No Angst, Winter Olympics, absolutely none, don't ask me why but suddenly this had to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineapiggie/pseuds/guineapiggie
Summary: “How often do I get to see my sister at the Olympics, Jyn?”She rolls her eyes. “It’s just another competition.”“Um, no. It’s not and you know it.” He sighs. “Okay, well… you know you’re amazing, right, so don’t stress more than what's-his-name tells you to, okay? Try and have some fun. See the ski jumping or something, or find the champagne and the orgies. The papers swear they’re happening.”Jyn snorts, smiling a little to herself. “Yeah, I’ll keep my eyes open, and you should really stop reading the Sun, Bodes.”





	find the champagne and the orgies

“So, is this place what it’s cracked up to be?”

Bodhi’s voice is crackling through the poor connection, even though this corner of the Olympic village has so far proven to provide the least terrible reception. She has no idea what kind of athletes live here, really – she saw a bunch of people she thinks were Swedish ski jumpers, and she knows Luke Skywalker lives somewhere vaguely around this block. She’s still trying to figure out if there is any kind of system in who is placed where; Leia insists there is, but to her it looks like someone just drew straws.

“What, cold, expensive and in Korea?” she replies drily and leans against the wall behind her. “Yeah, it is.”

“I meant, like, champagne baths and international orgies,” her brother gives back and she can literally _hear_ him smirk.

Jyn rolls her eyes. “Yeah, Bodes, I’m totally here for the orgies.”

“ _International_ orgies, Jyn,” he replies and laughs. “You do get to watch some of the competitions, though, right? That’s gotta be pretty cool.”

“Yeah,” she says vaguely, staring off towards the mountainside. The truth is she hasn’t left this complex for anything other than training. Not once. And while she would love to say it’s because she’s just _that_ competitive… it’s not.

“I might catch a few hours after work,” Bodhi goes on cheerfully. “Maybe I’ll see you on the telly then.”

“Yeah, I doubt I’m that photogenic, they’ll cut to someone prettier,” she says and grimaces. “Anyways, Bodes, I gotta go now, I’ll, uh – I’ll talk to you soon, okay?”

He sighs. “Look, I promise I’m _trying_ to get off for the week, alright, I _promise_.”

“I know,” she mutters, staring at the lumps of snow on her boots. “It’s fine if you can’t make it, really.”

“How often do I get to see my sister at the _Olympics,_ Jyn?”

She rolls her eyes. “It’s just another competition.”

“Um, _no._ It’s not and you know it.” He sighs. “Okay, well… you know you’re amazing, right, so don’t stress more than what's-his-name tells you to, okay? Try and have some fun. See the ski jumping or something, or find the champagne and the orgies. The papers _swear_ they’re happening.”

Jyn snorts, smiling a little to herself. “Yeah, I’ll keep my eyes open, and you should really stop reading the _Sun_ , Bodes.”

“Where else am I going to read about the rumours about America’s queen of figure skating and her affair with that guy who won gold in the Super G at Sotchi?”

Jyn grins. “Yeah, okay, I kinda want to hear about that, too. Keep me updated, okay, if that’s true I’ll get to tease her about it.”

“You know you could _ask_ her, right?”

“Bye, Bodes,” she says quickly, shaking her head, and hangs up.

She puts away the phone and jams her cold hands down her pockets, leaning her head back against the wall.

Yeah, she _should_ enjoy herself. She’s at the fucking _Olympics,_ for God’s sake. This is a once-in-a-lifetime thing, this is so many people’s dream and she’s _here._ She should savour this, relish in it, but –

Somehow that just adds to the stress. Because that’s all she feels, really; _stress,_ latent panic, and then on top of that she knows she _should_ be over the moon and she isn’t and that makes it all so much worse. Damn it, she remembers the last four winter Olympics of her life so vividly, she looked forward to seeing every goddamn bit that she could get her hands on _years_ before they started, and now she just –

She sighs again, shivering a little in the breeze. She should probably go inside, definitely should get a shower – she could watch a film or just take a nap or something.

 _Yeah, Jyn. Why don’t you heat up a pizza and throw on_ The Dark Knight _for the twelfth time and eat on your bed, in fucking Pyeongchang. At the fucking Olympics that you’ve been dreaming about your whole goddamn life._

Maybe she’ll just lie on the bed and feel sorry for herself, then. And then feel bad about that for the rest of the night.

.

Her phone buzzes when she’s under the shower.

[05:45]  
Snacks and drinks at my place. 8 PM. no excuses  
don’t be late

[05:47]  
sounds ominous

[05:47]  
god Jyn, you’re supposed to be the rebel here.  
it’s just gonna be a bunch of people and a little  
vodka

my new Ukrainian friend said she’d bring the  
good stuff

so nothing ominous

[05:50]  
Bodhi keeps talking about orgies

[05:51]  
well tell your little brother he doesn’t have to  
worry. No orgies intended

[05:53]  
older brother actually

he seems weirdly enthusiastic  
about the idea idk

[05:53]  
wtf okay

[05:56]  
he thinks im lonely or something

[05:56]  
alright then I’ll see what I can do about that ^^  
no orgy at my place tho I’m not cleaning that up

[05:57]  
8 sharp, Jyn. Bring some food maybe, and try  
not to wear your snowboarding pants pls?

also no helmet hair this is a classy institution

[06:00]  
it’s literaly your apartment Leia

 

Jyn sighs and drops down on her bed, her hair dripping onto the white sheets – crispy white bloody sheets, the kind she’d never buy for herself, the ones that make the duvet all slippery and that make her feel like she’s sleeping in a fancy hotel.

She doesn’t really feel like having vodka with a bunch of figure skaters all rumoured to be a sure bet for gold, and probably a ton of conceited ski jerks. If the rumours about Leia and what’s-his-name, the Super-G dude, are true, then he’ll certainly be there, and probably bring friends.

Still though, she probably can’t stay holed up in here, not when Leia’s actually given her a reason not to.

Jyn flops down and stares at the ceiling. Bringing food might be a problem.

A part of her longs for the slopes out in the darkness. Just a few quiet rounds, just by herself, to clear her head. _God,_ how she’d like that.

 

[06:10]  
you’re coming, right Jyn?

you can’t spend the rest of the Olympics  
holed up in that little bungalow, okay

[06:12]  
come ON it’ll be fun, I promise.

There won’t be a lot of people just like maybe  
twenty others, and half of them don’t even  
speak English I think so you don’t have to talk  
to them

 

Jyn rolls her eyes and sighs.

[06:36]  
FINE. can’t promise food tho I have two  
slices of toast or somethign

 

* * *

 

She’s hardly through the door when some guy with too much gel in his hair knocks into her and spills liquor on her sleeve.

Jyn sighs and doesn’t say anything when he apologises in French, just nods and pushes past him. This is off to a great start.

The guy for some reason keeps talking, but she is saved by something tiny and sparkling rushing towards them. Leia’s speed is only marginally diminished now that she’s wearing heels instead of skates.

“There you are, Erso,” she says sternly, tugging at her arm. “You’re _late._ ”

Jyn grimaces a little, shoving her hands into the annoyingly tiny pockets of those skinny jeans she never wears.

 “Well,” Leia says mournfully, the silver paillettes stitched to her top sparkling almost unbearably, and eyes her critically. “At least you left the snowboarding pants at home this time.”

Jyn shrugs and tugs at the hem of her shirt. It’s black, like next to all her other shirts, but it’s a flowy kind of fabric and it sparkles a little, and it’s the nicest thing she took with her by a long stretch.

“Alright, you want a drink?”

“God, _yes,_ ” she mutters and tags after her friend – well. More of an acquaintance, really. They met at the Nationals, though the more appropriate term would probably be that Leia just kind of _acquired_ her. She doesn’t really know why Leia wants to be her friend, anyway. They’re positively polar opposites – Leia is so _perfect._ Her hair is always so shiny, wrapped up in those intricate braids, her make-up is always on point and somehow she always looks like a princess in those ridiculous sparkly nothings she wears on the ice.

Jyn spent half an hour on her goddamn eyeliner tonight, and it’s still all mismatched and wonky, and one corner is kind of smudged and she just couldn’t get it to look right.

“What do you want?” Leia asks, rising on tip-toe to fish a glass off a shelf.

“Something with a lot of vodka in it,” she replies darkly, glancing around the crowded room, just in time to see what’s-his-name, Mr. Super-G who used to be America’s big thing apparently, steer towards them with a faint grin on his lips. According to Bodhi’s serious research in the tabloids, there is some kind of proof that he and Leia do have a thing, and have had for some time.

“You need help with that, princess?” he asks, coming to a halt just a little too close to the tiny figure skater, and reaches past her for the full bottle of vodka on the top shelf. Jyn rolls her eyes and turns away, trying to find a corner to shrink into. She’s getting cold in this stupid shirt.

“Here. Vodka, ice and a small shot of soda,” Leia announces and shoves a dangerously full glass into her hands. “You know everyone here?”

Jyn scoffs and nods across the room. “Okay, we have the skaters over there, and the rest of them sleep with their skis at the foot of their bed. I get that about right?”

Leia sighs and pats her arm. “Have some fun, okay, Jyn? Don’t be so… I don’t know, _ski-ist._ They’re nice, you know, look, hey –“ She catches one of the other girls by the arm and throws her a bright smile. “Tatiana, this is Jyn, I think you’d like each other,” she announces brightly and saunters off at alarming speed, presumably to disappear somewhere with – _Solo,_ that’s his name.

Tatiana, it turns out, is a Hockey player, and they don’t have a thing in common. The conversation runs dry after a few minutes and Jyn slinks off into the corner between the kitchen isle and the sofa.

Her glass is almost empty, she realises with a sigh. If she keeps going at this pace, she’ll have the hangover of a lifetime, which would have got her killed when she still trained with Saw. Justin – Justin will probably not say anything either way.

So what the hell. She’ll get another.

“Hi Jyn,” Leia’s twin brother chirps, toasting her with his beer and smiling brightly. “How’s it going? When’s your big day?”

“Ten days,” she murmurs. “When are you guys up?”

“Day after tomorrow,” he replies and shrugs. “Guess that’s why she’s doing this.”

“What?”

“You know. The party,” he says and smiles mildly after his sister. “Where’s your brother?”

“He’s trying to come,” she mumbles. “His boss won’t let him take the week off.”

Luke grimaces slightly, staring down at his hands. “’m sorry.”

“Yeah, no, it’s fine, I –”

He fidgets a bit and pushes off the counter. “Do you need ice for your drink?”

“Nah, thanks,” she mutters and then hastily retreats to her trusty corner. In an hour it’ll be okay to leave. God, she just wants her bed – not that she sleeps well, but still. At least it’ll be quiet there.

One of the Austrians is turning down the deafening music to switch on the TV. There’s a recap of the previous few days on, and Jyn decides it makes for a nice distraction, so she tries to find people from the party in the footage.

Of course, not everyone’s on it, but she recognises four or so of the girls as ski jumpers, and she can see three of the men in the audience, one of them she knows very vaguely, an austere, lanky blonde, he was on the plane with her. The man standing next to him is now sitting on the far end of the couch, absent-mindedly staring at the beer in his hand. He’s handsome, she supposes, or he would be, after a few good nights of sleep. She wonders where he fits in; he looks like he might be one of the South American athletes, so who knows, really.

He doesn’t look like he wants to be here, which already makes him the most relatable person at this party. Jyn watches him slowly and systematically peel the label from the bottle while she nips at her drink, until one of the girls suddenly switches the music back on, making them both jump, and he catches her looking.

Jyn shrinks back into her corner, oddly embarrassed, and returns to staring at her half-filled glass, until a pair of run-down shoes comes into her view.

“Sorry, do, uh – do you know if Organa keeps any Aspirin in here somewhere?”

Jyn glances up into dark eyes and frowns. “Shouldn’t you ask her that?”

The guy throws her a faint smirk and looks down at his shoes. “Yes, but I don’t think she and Solo want to be disturbed right now.”

She laughs, against her will. “Oh God, really?”

He shrugs and runs a hand over his face. “Anyway – sorry, it’s just… my head really hurts.”

“Probably the noise,” she supplies helpfully. She’s a master conversationalist, clearly. Goddamn it.

He nods, glancing around the room, then asks very suddenly: “Do you smoke?”

“What?”

“Cigarettes,” he specifies, almost reflexively, which really wasn’t the part of the question she was confused about.

Fuck it, though. At least she’ll get out of this room.

“Yeah. I do.”

.

“My old trainer used to take my fags and light them on fire. The whole pack, with gasoline and all,” she mutters, leaning against the wall, while he digs in his pockets for a lighter. It’s nice out, crisp and quiet. She can even see a few stars.

He grins. “I showed mine an analysis of the air of the city I grew up in. He had to agree my lungs are a lost cause.”

“Where is that?” she asks and fishes a cigarette out of the pack he’s offering.

“Mexico,” he replies softly. “What does your new trainer say about smoking?”

She scoffs. “Nothing. I think Justin would combust if he had to talk about a controversial topic.”

He shakes his head and lights his cigarette, then offers her a light. That, she realises, is the part she’s forgotten about, how close you suddenly get to people when they do that.

It takes a little effort not to take a step back, and a little more to admit a part of her doesn’t want to.

She likes his eyes, she decides. They have a nice colour, like coffee.

“You’re one of the snowboarders, right?” he asks, staring at the slopes in the dark.

“Yeah. You?”

He smiles faintly and takes a drag from his cigarette. “Have a guess.”

Jyn sighs. “Fine. You have to know Leia somehow, right? So skating, I guess.”

She can see him shake his head out of the corner of her eye. “That’s a bit insulting.”

“I guess. Sorry.” She inhales deeply. Damn, she’s missed the fags, and they’re already making her feel a lot less crappy than she did all day. “So, uh, not bob, right? Ski, then.”

“Biathlon. Points for effort.”

She smiles a little. “Why, thank you. You don’t… there’s not a lot of snow in Mexico, is there?”

He turns to look at her, brow raised. “Is there in England?”

 _Touché._ “No. You train in the US, then?”

“For now, long as they still let me,” he replies darkly. “Well, I guess I’m pretty much done after this, so it doesn’t really matter. You?”

“All over,” she answers with a shrug. “Means I can order a beer in like, seven different languages, so there’s that.”

“Spanish, too?”

She shrugs. “ _Cerveza,_ right?”

He nods, leans back against the wall and turns the cigarettes in his fingers. “So, you’re up in about a week then, right?”

“Ten days.”

“Nervous?”

Jyn laughs, against her will, and takes a drag from her cigarette. “Yeah.”

“Me too,” he mutters and scoffs. “I don’t know why, really. It’s not like anyone was expecting me to win anything, so…”

“My brother’s watching,” she says softly, and doesn’t really know why she’s telling him that. “Probably just on tv, but… I don’t know. We’ve been through a lot of shit. He always got us through.”

“You don’t want to let him down.”

Jyn fixes the glowing tip of her cigarette stub, watches the embers slowly sail to the ground. “Guess that’s right. Is your family here?”

“No,” he replies softly. “There’s just my aunt. She’s pretty old, and she has a shop to run.”

“It’s weird, right?” She drops the cigarette to the ground and sighs. “Everyone else seems to have brought an entire fucking village.”

He laughs and puts his cigarette out. “Want another?”

“No, thanks.” She buries her hands in her pockets. “You know what, I don’t think I’m going back in.”

“Yeah, my head is just feeling better,” he mutters and leans back against the wall, staring up towards the mountain. “I’d rather be up there. Not – not because you’re boring me –“

“No, I get it. I get that, too.” She misses the snow, bizarrely. She misses hitting the slopes for _fun,_ for _herself –_ there’s been so much training, and she didn’t get to do that for months and months.

“Cassian,” he says suddenly.

“Sorry?”

“We didn’t introduce ourselves. I’m Cassian.”

She leans against the wall next to him, maybe just a little too close, and somehow finds herself smiling. “Jyn.”

He nods, eyes on her face like he’s looking for something. “So, Jyn. Have you found anything that helps against the nerves?”

“You’re coming to the entirely wrong person for that advice.”

He shrugs. “You’re the first person here I’m having a real conversation with, so… who else would I ask?”

“Well, I hear there are a few things that help,” she says slowly, and he smiles.

 

* * *

  **[four months later]**

* * *

 

 

Her phone buzzes on the nightstand.

“Leave it.”

Jyn grins up at him. “Maybe it’s important.”

The phone buzzes again.

“It’s just a text,” he mutters, pulling her closer, and presses a kiss to her throat. “Leave it.”

“Mh,” she murmurs, fingers digging into his hair. “You’ll have to convince me.”

“Okay,” he gives back with a slow little smile. “I can do that.”

“You’re pretty confident, Andor, huh?” She smirks up at him and lets him kiss her for a bit, until the phone buzzes again.

“ _Jyn._ ”

She sighs, and presses another kiss to his lips. “I’ll just see who it is.”

 

[11:27]  
[image]  
[The super cute Olympics story we all missed](http://ruby-red-inky-blue.tumblr.com/post/171196902842/the-super-cute-olympics-story-we-all-missed)

[11:29]  
hey Jyn you’re in the news

so we all missed that huh

and apparently it’s been going on a while  
huh there are pictures from the games  
the one after you won is really cute

[11:30]  
oh and btw thanks for telling me you were  
hiking in Scotland that’s really grown-up

[11:33]  
it’s nice for a paparazzi pic tho

you look happy

[11:34]  
you tell that guy I’ll murder him if you  
stop looking happy, ok? Have fun

in “Scotland”

ily sis

 

Jyn puts the phone back on the nightstand and sighs.

“Who was that?”

“Someone took a really nice picture of us at the airport, apparently.”

He groans and buries his face in the pillow. “Seriously? After _four months_?”

“Yup,” she says, smirking, and runs her fingers through his hair. “And also we seem to have been in the background of one or two other photos. You know, mostly those times when you insisted nobody was looking.”

“Hey, you win a fucking medal and I can’t kiss you?” He grins and pulls her closer. “That doesn’t sound fair.”

“Idiot,” she mutters, trying and failing to bite back a smile of her own.

“And I seem to remember you doing that too, Miss Erso,” he mutters. “Stop pretending it’s all my fault.”

“Your word against mine,” she gives back lightly and rests her head on his shoulder. “Oh, and my brother says to tell you he’ll kill you if you make me sad.”

He blinks up at her. “Oh. Okay. Casual murder threats. That’s nice. You tell him I’d love to meet him, too.”

“You don’t have that much to worry about. I’m pretty sure he’d lose a fight to a puppy.”

“Why, ‘cause he’d lose to you? So would literally anyone else,” he says fondly and runs his hand over her arm.

“Well, I guess that means we can go out, then. If it’s in the paper anyway. I can show you around,” she says idly, though she has little intention to actually leave this bed in the next few hours. “Where d’you wanna go?”

“Don’t know, Jyn. I’ve never been to London,” he replies, fingers playing with the strap of her shirt. “Hey, maybe we should read that article,” he adds with a grin, “you know, see if we lived up to the expectation.”

“Mh. Fuck you,” she growls into his shirt and he pulls her up to him, still smiling. And there it is, damn it, he has a way of looking at her with those dark eyes that makes her go all warm and fuzzy – even just the memory of it, which was a good thing in the past couple of months, and is a really, really bad thing on a snowboard, as it turns out.

“Please,” he mutters against her lips, in a voice that makes her breath hitch. “Please do that.”

She hums in agreement and climbs onto his lap, grinning. “Happy to.”

 

* * *

 

[01:38]  
Dinner tomorrow? You can tell him  
yourself

[01:39]  
love you too Bodhi

Now stop fucking spamming me

[01:44]  
She's alive! Sure, pizza @ Antonio's  
then?

Also no this is too much fun

So I'm guessing that's where you've  
been then in March

[01:45]  
you know

Scotland

[01:46]  
shut up

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed it, the link actually is a working link


End file.
